


Под покровом ночи

by KironaD



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26698249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KironaD/pseuds/KironaD
Kudos: 7





	Под покровом ночи

Под покровом ночи не нужно никому ничего доказывать, даже самому себе. После захода солнца все преграды спадают, обнажая саму суть, душу, которую так тщательно охраняют днем. Больше ничто не защищает от собственных демонов, что тянут свои руки, желая вывернуть наизнанку, растащить на куски.

Шаг вперед, порог остается за спиной, а шумные улицы снаружи. С легким хлопком дверь разделяет вселенную на две части. Чужую и свою. И пусть в обычные дни на своей территории можно расслабиться, но только не в этот раз. На плечи ложится невидимая ноша. При свете дня её так просто игнорировать, но в темноте вес ощущается особенно остро. Хочется лечь и в сотый раз проанализировать каждое действие, каждое слово, найти в них изъяны. Виски сдавливает невидимым обручем. Мысли гудят, как рой разъяренных пчел.

Хочется сбросить тяжелый камень с души, снять оковы, что тянутся все дальше с каждым шагом. Долой обувь. Куртка, кажется, падает с крючка и с тихим шорохом опускается на пол, но эта абсолютная мелочь. Ничего страшного не случится, если она полежит там одну ночь. Галстук на шее, подобен удавке — душит, не дает вздохнуть полной грудью. От него избавится хочется еще быстрее, чем от рези в глазах и легкой тошноты. Хочется пить и приходится идти на кухню по темному коридору. Шершавая поверхность стены под ладонью ощущается особенно сильно.

Выключатель остается нетронутым. Ещё не хватало добавлять дополнительные раздражители. Слабость расходится по телу, а шея неприятно ноет, от чего новая волна головной боли расходится по затылку и вискам. Нужно как можно быстрее лечь в постель, найти удобное положение и постараться расслабиться, в идеале, конечно, уснуть.  
Слабый лунный свет пробивается через плохо задернутую шторку и этого освещения хватает, чтобы достать кружку и взять графин. Руки слегка подрагивают, но к счастью вода не проливается мимо. Первый глоток, кажется спасением, но это чувство тут же проходит. Лишнюю воду приходится вылить в раковину, с тихим стуком кружка опускается на стол.

Осознание того, что необходимо переодеться — удручает. Руки и ноги, словно налились свинцом, для каждого движения приходится прикладывать массу усилий. Тихий шорох доносится из коридора и приходится обернуться, слегка зажмурив глаза на случай, если яркая, как солнце, лампочка вспыхнет под потолком. Темноту квартиры ничто не нарушает, но даже при слабом освещении из окна с легкостью определяется силуэт высокого человека.  
Тяжелый вздох вырывается сам по себе. Не хочется говорить, не хочется слушать. Даже смотреть слишком больно. Остается только прикрыть глаза. Чтобы и дальше сохранять вертикальное положение приходится опереться рукой на стол.

Вдох. Выдох. Каждая мышца напряжена. Вдох. Выдох. Слух слишком сильно обостряется. Каждый шорох, как звук барабанных тарелок.

Шорк.

Вдох.

Шорк.

Выдох.

Легкое прикосновение теплой ладони, и сердце сбивается с ритма, виски прошивает болью, слабый стон срывается с губ. Тепло чужого тела ощущается очень остро, а вот собственные пальцы стали совсем ледяными, но это можно и дальше игнорировать. Думать получается откровенно плохо. Но разве нужно размышлять о вечном, чтобы просто схватиться за чужую руку, как за круг спасения? Нет. Достаточно просто доверится и —

Маленький шажок вперед, чужое плечо так удачно оказывается рядом. Всё что нужно — уткнуться носом в сгиб теплой шеи, вдохнуть такой родной запах. Ладонь осторожно касается затылка, мурашки тут же бегут вниз по спине. Аккуратными движениями самый дорогой сердцу человек массирует затылок, пропускает пряди коротких волос между пальцами. Новый вздох полон облегчения, боль слегка утихает, хотя и не отступает до конца.

Как хорошо, что между ними установлен особенный уровень понимания. Лишние слова не нужны, всё понятно и так. Это особый уровень связи между двумя сердцами и душами и проявляется он в высшей степени именно в такие вот маленькие мгновения.  
Пока одна ладонь так и продолжает гладить голову, вторая касается плеча, спины, как бы говоря «Расслабься. Ты дома». И действительно. Напряжение продолжает отступать, пусть головная боль так и не проходит, но пустота, что образовалась в душе постепенно, затягивается, наполняется теплом. Все проблемы кажутся надуманными и совершенно ничего незначащими. Можно идти в спальню. Медленно, не разрывая столь уютных объятий. Как же хорошо, когда рядом есть тот, кто знает тебя, понимает на глубинном уровне. Это ли не счастье? Кажется, именно оно.


End file.
